White Horse
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: He was all she ever wanted, and he just threw it all away. Can she bring herself to forgive him? One-Shot/Song-Fic. AH. OOC. R&R Please.


**A/N: Just another One-Shot. I've had the idea floating around for a while. **

**Song Lyrics are in bold. Flashback are in **_italics. _**Kay? **

**Review at the end please! **

**Oooh: HUMUNGOUS Thank you to: Amy (CaptureTheDream) Who Reviewed This Before I Posted It. You're Truly A Star, Amy! :D **

White Horse: 

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell,  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around._

**White Horse – Taylor Swift. **

* * *

Bella POV: 

It was raining outside, which was typical weather for Forks, Washington. Being the rainiest state in the United States of America, explains itself really.

I've always found rain to be depressing. It just always brings your mood down. My mood couldn't be brought down any further than it was right now.

I leaned my head back against the wall. I don't know how long I had been sitting here, but it was probably quite some time.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

I looked out of the window at the pouring rain, and the tears started falling down my cheeks as I remembered, what I felt like when I was happy.

"_Stop it!" I giggled. _

"_Not until you say sorry!" Edward was tickling me. He knew how ticklish I was, but he still kept on. _

_I was in hysterics at the moment. _

"_Fine! I'm sorry!" He stopped tickling me and kissed my nose. _

"_You're so cute when you laugh." He kissed my nose again. I blushed. _

"_Why did you tickle me again?" It seemed stupid that I couldn't remember. _

"_I don't actually know. But it was fun." He smiled. _

"_Yeah, for you!" I couldn't help but giggle though. _

_Edward's arms tightened around me and I rested my head on his chest. _

_I was always happy to just be close to him, we never did much. Spending time together was enough really. _

_He took one arm away and found my hand and wove his fingers through mine. _

"_I love you, Bella." He brought our entwined hands up and kissed mine. _

"_I love you, too." I smiled and reached up to kiss him. _

I hugged my knees tighter. The rain hadn't stopped, if anything it was probably raining harder than it was before.

The tears were still falling down my cheeks, but I wasn't crying out like I had been doing.

I couldn't even think about anything else if I tried, all I could think about was everything that we had ever done together.

I knew that it was bad, to linger on the happy times and that I needed to just forget, but I couldn't.

Edward was my entire life. He had been for the past year. I had been convinced we would always be together.

_I was sitting watching movies with my best friend, Rosalie. Edward was working and we hadn't had any girl time in ages. _

"_Bella?" Rose sounded worried. It wasn't like her to be worried. _

"_Yeah?" _

_She paused for a while, before carrying on. "How are things going? With you and Edward I mean." She smiled at me, but it didn't touch her eyes. _

"_Amazing." I answered almost automatically. "He's just everything I've ever wanted, you know? I never thought I'd ever meet anyone like him." _

_Rose didn't answer for a while. She looked me right in the eyes and I'd never seen her look so serious. "Bella, there's something you should know about him." _

Happy endings don't exist. I'd done so much thinking about what would happen in the future.

I'd been naïve. Things just don't ever turn out the way you want them too.

I put my head on my knees and cried even more.

I slammed my fist down onto my knee.

I didn't care that it hurt.

I didn't care that I was hurting inside.

I didn't care that my heart was broken.

I picked up my cell phone and quickly looked at the screen.

6 missed calls. How had I missed 6 phone calls?

I didn't log them. They were probably all from him anyway.

_I was walking home from Rose's house. She'd told me everything about Edward and what I'd needed to know. _

_I trusted Rose with my life. We'd been friends for years. I knew that she wouldn't lie to me. _

_It was dark outside, but it wasn't raining. Well, not yet anyway._

_I heard voices up ahead. I was just thinking about how I would confront Edward about all of this when I got home. If he was home. _

_I stopped almost dead in my tracks when I saw him. I'd know his bronze hair anywhere that I saw it. He had some keys in his hand and was walking up the path to a house I recognised. It belonged to someone I knew. But I didn't know who._

_Why was he going into that house? He lived with me. Not there. _

_He turned round. Had I gasped? _

"_Bella?" _

_I didn't say anything. _

_Just then she came outside. _

_Jessica. I knew I recognised the house. _

_I looked at her; she actually looked as shocked as I was. And then I looked at Edward. _

_I cried out and then ran; I didn't know where I was going. I just kept running. _

I'd had enough of silent crying now. I finally let all of the emotion escape me. I covered my face with my hands and just let the tears fall.

I think I screamed out more than a few times. I threw the remote control to the TV at the wall as well.

My cell started ringing. Again.

I picked up without even knowing what I was doing.

"Bella?" The familiar voice said from the other line. "Oh, Bella! Please you just have to listen to me!"

I sniffed. "No, Edward. No I don't. Not any more."

"Do you love me, Bella?"

"Yeah." I answered almost automatically. I was a mistake. I knew it.

"Can you give me another chance?"

As he said that, everything that had happened the in the past year just came flashing through my mind.

Every kiss. Every hug. Every moment, we had ever shared together. But not only that, everything I'd hoped to happen in the future flashed through my mind as well.

"No." I answered him.

I took the phone away from my ear and hung up without a second thought.

He couldn't catch me now.

I threw my cell across the room and looked out of the window at the still pouring rain.

Rain was depressing. But my life was a lot more depressing than the rain at the moment.

Fairy tales aren't real. I'll never be the one who has a happy ending.

Edward can't be my prince charming and save me whenever I need to be saved.

He can't come and save me anymore.

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around. **

**A/N: Did you like it? I don't like this one as much as 'Should've Said No'. But so many of Taylor's songs are brilliant for Fan-Fics or One-Shots! I've got so many ideas swimming in my head at the moment! **

**Please review! I wanna know what you think! :) **

**I know it's not brilliant, but I'm still proud of it! :) So please review! **

**Thank you! :) **

**Alex. =) **


End file.
